dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny Deck
Destiny Deck (デスティニー・デッキ), also known as Twenty One Cards That Change Destiny (運命を変える二十一枚のカード), is a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Rito Yuma. Summary Rito awakened his Sacred Gear after Mal Beliaruin attacked his family when he was a kid. Since it was the first of its kind to manifest, Azazel asigned Baraqiel the mission to keep an eye Rito. At the end of Volume 3, Azazel, with the consent of Michael and God, labaled Destiny Deck as a Longinus for its almost limitless potential. Appearance Destiny Deck appears as disk on the user's arm. This disk contains a deck of 21 cards with different designs. Abilities Each of Destiny Deck's cards have a different ability, with them being: * Number I: The Magician (ナンバーI ザ・マジシャン, Nanbaa I Za Majishan): Increases the damage of magical attacks. * Number II: The High Priestess (ナンバーII ザ・マジシャン, Nanbaa II Za Haipuriesutesu): Reduces the opponent's magical power. * Number III: The Empress (ナンバーIII ザ・エンプレス, Nanbaa III Za Enpuresu): Reduces the power of the opponent's long range attacks. * Number IV: The Emperor (ナンバーIV ザ・エンペラー, Nanbaa IV Za Enperaa): Increase the power of long range attacks. * Number V: The Hierophant (ナンバーV ザ・ハイエロファント, Nanbaa V Za Haierofanto): Boost in magical power. * Number VI: The Lovers (ナンバーVI ザ・ラバーズ, Nanbaa VI Za Rabāzu): The opponent falls in love with the user. * Number VII: The Chariot (ナンバーVII ザ・チャリオット, Nanbaa VII Za Chariotto): Boost in speed. * Number VIII: Strength (ナンバーVIII ザ・ストレングス, Nanbaa VIII Za Sutorengusu): Boost in physical strength. * Number IX: The Hermit (ナンバーIX ザ・ハーミット, Nanbaa IX Za Haamitto): Boost in senjutsu. * Number X: Wheel of Fortune (ナンバーX ホウィール・オブ・フォーチュン, Nanbaa X Howiiru Obu Fouchun): Healing properties. * Number XI: Justice (ナンバーXI ジャスティス, Nanbaa XI Jasutisu): Deal more damage to opponents with evil hearts. * Number XII: The Hanged Man (ナンバーXII ザ・ハングドマン, Nanbaa XII Za Hangudo Man): The opponent loses its senses for 30 seconds. * Number XIII: Death (ナンバーXIII デス, Nanbaa XIII Desu): Puts the opponent to sleep. * Number XIV: Temperance (ナンバーXIV テンパランス, Nanbaa XIV Tenparansu): The opponent is unable to use his full power. * Number XV: The Devil (ナンバーVX ザ・デビル, Nanbaa XV Za Debiru): Boost in demonic power. * Number XVI: The Tower (ナンバーXVI ザ・タワー, Nanbaa XVI Za Tawaa): Boost in defence. * Number XVII: The Star (ナンバーXVII ザ・スター, Nanbaa XVII Za Sutaa): Also known as the Trump Card (切札, Kirifuda), it allows the user to copy other people's abilities. * Number XVIII: The Moon (ナンバーXVIII ザ・ムーン, Nanbaa XVIII Za Muun): Mind reading. * Number XIX: The Sun (ナンバーXVIII ザ・サン, Nanbaa XVIII Za San): Increase the holy power. * Number XX: Judgement (ナンバーXX ジャッジメント, Nanbaa XX Jajjimento): Movement restraining tentacles. * Number XXI: The World (ナンバーXVIII ザ・ワールド, Nanba XVIII Za Waarudo): Also known as the Forbidden Card (禁止カード, Kinshi Kaado), stops time as long as the user can hold his breath. Forms Numberless Card: The Fool Numberless Card: The Fool (ナンバーレス・カード ザ・フール, Nanbaresu Kaado Za Fuuru), also known as the Card that Creates Destiny (運命を作成するカード, Unmei o Sakusei Suru Kaado), is the Balance Breaker of Destiny Deck, awakened by Rito during Volume 5. The Balance Breaker itself manifests as a card with the power to “upgrade” Destiny Deck’s disk. Once “upgraded”, the disk takes the form of an armour-like white and red suit that covers Rito’s entire body, while also having a visor manifesting on his left eye. The left arm is covered by a disk-like gauntlet, which is able to produce voice commands. The suit grants the user the ability to use the other 21 cards owned by the user whenever the user wants, being able to active as many as he wants. The effects don’t override each other, so the user is able to use the 21 different abilities of the deck at the same time. The counter effect of this Balance Breaker is that, once deactivated, the user won’t be able to use the deck for 3 hours for every card used that excess the 3 cards limit (in case the 21 cards are used, the limit would be exceeded by 18, so the deck would be unusable for 54 hours). Trivia * Its appearance is based on Red Slifer's Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** The appearance of the Balance Breaker is based on ZEXAL from Yu-Gi-Oh!. * The powers of Number XVII and Number XXI are taken from Star Plantinum and The World respectively, both from JoJo no Kimyo na Boken. * When Rito was a kid, he used to use the cards to play as a way to kill time. Navigation Category:Ionliosite Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Longinus